Riona Daughter of the Damned
by bass-rage
Summary: The first born Vampire, the first born Werewolf, what happenes when you mix the two?


A Vampire. An unspoken word for most but this word still lives on. For that is what I am and what I was born to be. My father himself was a vampire but the rare thing about it is he married a mortal, My mother. Diandora, the most beautiful mortal my father had seen. But unfortunately my mother died having me but her last word's were, Riona daughter of the damned. This is what my father named me for I am the only born vampire of my kind. The unusual thing of my birth was for one I was the first and two it was forbidden for a vampire to fall in love with a mortal. But my father kept it secret and was killed after my birth. So as you can tell I never did meet my father or mother but Tynorsire the oldest and wisest of the vampires took me in. He said I was unique in so many ways other vampires were not. He was like the father I never had. Showing things no one else could show me, teaching me the untouchable. Yes, I do believe Tynorsire also had a soft spot for me. Then came the day I was taught to hunt for myself. Yes, it is true that vampires do indeed need blood to live. I at a very young age adored blood. The way it trickled down my through as I pressed my fangs deeper into the flesh. The first time I was taught to hunt as I remember correctly was one of the most import days of my life. It indicated weather or not I was able to survive for my own and weather or not I was able to qualify on being a leader of our clan. The night was cold but not cold enough for a vampire. If a vampire wished could live on Pluto. But the cold irritated us. Tynorsire and I made our way to a small village not far from our own. I appeared to be nothing more than an infant 16-year-old but only Tynorsire and I knew how old one another were. The village was quiet but still a few stray peaple here and there. Tynorsire told me to catch some ones gaze but not enough to stun them. I had tried this with rats and sheep and they fell to the earth's soiled ground motionless. As expected I did what I was told and cough a young mans eye. Looking as slyish and playful as possible a lured him into a shed. Then just as he was about to lean in and kiss me I quickly bit his neck. He let out a cry of pain but I stopped that as I snapped his neck. I drank his blood with such force that within 2 minuets he was sucked dry. I then dragged the young man's corpse out into the moonlight in front of Tynorsire. He smiled at me proudly. We carried on that night back home. The sudden burst of energy thrived through my body like a burst of lightning. The feeling was so relieving I began to crave blood more than once a week. Through out the years I discovered I could go with out blood for no more than a month. I began to grow stronger and much more beautiful. The appearance of a young 16-year-old stayed for a long period of time. Tynorsire said I was as beautiful as my mother was. How he knew, her I did not know. As the slow years went by I began to crave more than blood. I began to crave a companion. Tynorsire also said this was very awkward for most vampires were cold hearted but as for my father was not. I began to grow miserable and longing for. Moving from town to town I did not have the opportunity to make friends or to communicate. But one fine day, in a small village called Junolatuk; I met an 18-year old boy named Remay Poluk. Tynorsire and I were in the market getting supplies when I tripped over thin air. Everything went flying in every direction. I fell on my chest and my fire red hair fell in my face. "Are you all right Mame?" came a calming voice. I looked up to see Remay with a held out hand. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes were almost as hypnotizing as a vampires. But a vampire he was not. Yet he seemed immortal. "Oh, yes thank you." I smiled in shock. He pulled me up off the dirty ground. I dusted myself off and looked back at the handsome boy. "I'm Remay." He said suddenly kissing my hand. I surprisingly blushed. (Most vampires do not blush). "I'm Riona, nice to meet you Remay." I said with such kindness in my voice I never thought possible. Then our eyes met. My orange speckled green eyes and his deep blue; we stood there motionlessly stunned. Tynorsire was at another cart picking out pig corpses. " W-would you like to go riding with me Riona? My family owns a stable near by." Remay said braking the silence. I smiled almost shocked. "Yes, I would like that." I finally responded. Forgetting about Tynorsire I walked with Remay. We talked as we made our way. We talked about the town's people, the land and the crops. We then finally found our way to his stables. Remay brought me in were I saw nearly 20 horses in each of its own lot. I was fine with horses. Infect, I was excellent. The myths of how animals were intensely scared of vampires were of cores not true. Vampires were indeed found of animals. I myself was found of horses and cats. Both Mythical creatures. " You can choose witch horse you are to ride." Remay said moving his hand across a white horse that was clearly his most trust-worthy friend. I just smiled at Remay playfully. I examined all the horses carefully when I came across a beautiful black horse. It seemed to almost glow with radiance. "This one." I said satisfied with my choice. "Uh, I don't know about that one, Demon's a little aggressive." Remay said unsure about the black horse. "I can handle her, I'V been riding before." I smiled and started to saddle Demon up. After the horses ready we started our trip with a trot. Being aggressive my self I moved Demon into a gallop. Remay finally got the idea and cough up. We raced the horse's side bye side in the beautiful sun set. Sun dose not effect me it only drains the energy from a vampire slowly. But, night is of course my favorite. As we came to the sea we began to slow down. We then tied our horses to a tree and sat staring at the sunset. "So were are you from Riona?" Remay asked still staring at the scene laid in front of him. " A small village not far." I respond wanting to change the subject. "What's it called?" He curiously asks. "Poliurtico." "Never herd of it." He says and turn's to me. Then we stare into one each other's eyes as the last bit of sun goes down. Then we kiss. We kiss carelessly into the night forgetting everything around us. But I slightly feel a pair of eyes staring on us. I sweep this thought away and carry on. Remay kisses with such passion I almost have no doubt he is immortal. We kiss into the night when we both here the snap of a twig. I instantly know it is not Tynorsire because all vampires are graceful and when sneaking up on its pray could not risk snapping a twig. "What was that?" I ask alarmed. "I don't know, maybe we should bring the horses back." Remay says in concern. We then pull our selves up and hop onto our individual horses and slowly make our way to the stables. The night is all of a sudden cold, colder than usual. The horses know this to. They show it by how jumpy the are being. Then I smell it. The sent of lavender and violets fill my nostrils with such relief. The smell began to over power my sensitive nostrils and I begin to worry. "I think we should hurry." I whisper just load enough for Remay to here. Remay nodded and kicked his horse to gallop. I did so to Demon nearly knocking the wind out of her. We ran and ran but I could here faint gallops behind us. We reached the stable and unsaddled the tired horses. Once done we sat on a few hay bails. " So were do you sleep?" I sarcastically asked. "Right here, with the horses. Can't sleep without em." He smiled. I just laughed. I had not laughed for so long I had almost forgotten how. I decided I like laughing. I let out a sigh and looked at Remay. "Tired?" he asked. I giggled this time. "No, not yet." I said slyly. I then lent in to kiss Remay but was stopped by the gruesome stench from earlier filling my nostrils. "What is it?" Remay asked staring into my hypnotizing eyes. "Some one is here." I say as I look over my shoulder. Through the pitch-black darkness I could faintly see a figure. A tall figure in a dark cloak hiding his face. But there was one thing that stood out. The beaded necklace around his neck. It some how soothed me. "Stay here, I'll be back." I said as confident as possible. Remay was smart to not fallow me. It could have been his last footsteps as far as I know. I slowly made my way towards the stranger. I could tell he was looking for something, or someone. I stopped 6 feet in front of the stranger and waited for him to say the first words. I was always curious about everything. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat. "Hello." The man started. There was kindness in his voice. But even I could tell if he was dangerous. "Hello." I said back. "Such a fine night, you like the night do you not?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. The man looked about in his 60's but some how looked older. I narrowed my own eyes. "Yes, I do, why?" I ask suddenly more curious. This man knew something of me, but what? " I was only making sure." The man smiles. This man is making me more curious as we talk. " Making sure of what?" I mumble. I am now thinking the man knows I am immortal. I will half to kill him. But I do not wish to kill him yet. I want to know more about this mystery man. He skips my question with haste. " What is your name?" this question puzzled me. "What is yours?" I ask stubbornly. The man smiles. I smile back. "My name is Yorksha." The man holds out his hand. "Please to meet you Yorksha." I say as I shake his hand. He has a firm grip. I like that about him. "I have answered your question without hesitation now can you answer myn?" the man asks kindly. I smile at his courage. He has lots of it. "I am Riona. What is your business here?" I ask skipping to the point. The man looked at me with such hope in his eyes. But before he could say anything a rush of wind came and tore at my heair. I knew who it was. Tynorsire. He made that kind of entrance all the time. I looked to my side and just as i had expected there was Tynorsire, eyes filled with anger but not directed to me. "Riona leave now." i hesitated. I

**made to leave when Yorksha yelled me to stop. "She has every right to know about her past." I stood there looking at both the men. "It's not time." Tynorsire said through gritting teeth. "What's not time, what's going on?" I yelled nervously. "Are you going to tell her Tynorsire, she will eventually find out." Yorksha said suddenly turning to me. His eyes were Amethyst purple. Exactly like myn. So many thoughts roamed through my head. "I will tell her when the time is right and when I feel she is ready." Tynorsire glared at the cloaked figure. "The time is right and she IS ready!" Yorksha said raising his voice. "How would you know, it took you this long to find your own Grand Daughter-." Tynorsire cut himself off but he knew it was too late. I stood there motionlessly helpless. Tynorsire was defeated. "W-what?" I stuttered. An emotional streak swayed through me now. Of madness and betrayal and sadness and relief. The one man I thought close to me had lied. " Riona, Daughter of the Damned…" Yorksha started. "Have you heard that saying? The one your mother had given you?" Yorksha asked almost saddened. "Y-yes." I responded also saddened. "Well there's another half, Tynorsire couldn't be bothered in telling you." Yorksha carried on. "Riona Daughter of the Damned, Daughter of the universe, Ruler of the land." Yorksha said almost proud. "Riona, do you know what that means? That means you are the most powerful creature in the universe, being half vampire, with the powers of the dark, and being half human, with the powers of light, you can rule." I sat there soaking this all in. It seemed as if only yesterday I had been playing kickball with the others. And now being informed as the most powerful I was feeling almost week with all the sudden information being flung at me. "Is this true Tynorsire?" I asked afraid of the answer. "Yes." He said now looking at the ground. Then we all heard the snap of a twig and all turned. I had forgotten about Remay. He was motionless in the entry of the barn. "Remay!" I gasped and ran over to him. He did not flinch as I came running. "H-how much did you hear?" I asked scared of what he might say. Remay just stared at me in complete shock. "Remay!" I said raising my voice but not enough to frighten him. "I heard enough." He said now looking at me in disappointment. I placed my hand on his cheek but it was soon to be wiped off. "Don't touch me." He said almost braking my heart. Then with that Remay ran into the darkness. "Riona, we must go after the boy, theirs no knowing who he will tell." Tynorsire said placing his cold hand on my shoulder but I quickly wiped it away. "No, how can I trust anything you say anymore sire?" I said now looking at the ground with tear stained eyes. "How can I trust anyone anymore." Then with that leaped into the air. Some would say I could fly, some would say I can disappear but it's yet only a single leap that will send me high in the air. As I continued to leap through out the forest Remay and I had just recently trail ridden in I began to feel woozy. I staggered through the forest and stopped at my destination. The hill Remay and I had kissed through out the sunset that lay before us. Now it was almost sunrise and I could now see the faint outline of the out-stretching mountains ahead of me. I had broken Remay's heart; the fact I was not mortal had scared him away. Remay, my sweet Remay had ran away from me and was never coming back. And now the fact I was so powerful overwhelmed me. I started to get more tired as I stared out into the valleys. My eyes began to blur and just before I gazed off I heard a figure coming. The figure was mortal. Then I was asleep. **

I woke to the smell of fire. Where was I? I began to focus on my surroundings. Soon with my vision to 110 I saw I was in a small tent of maps and books. I had always loved books. I could read so fast id finish a single book in nearly 30 minuets. I scanned around the tent to find the owner's name written on several items. With the name Sanju written on different belongings. Then I released I myself was still in my gray riding dress from the other night. The thought of the other night put a shiver down my back. I stood to find my feet were bare. That did not stop me from tiptoeing out of the entrance to find a man of about 21. He was cooking on an open fire humming to him self. He was not mortal. That of course surprised me. Because of his voice, it made it seem he was immortal. The way he hummed the notes reminded me of someone. I continued to stare into the boy's dark pupils. Rimed with gray he stared into the open fire and hummed the last notes of the unknown song. "Riona" He whispered into the fire. That was what stunned me. My name, he knew my name. I remained in my position. "Come into the light, I don't bight." He said this as a slight grin spread across his face. Hypnotized in his voice but still in reality I slowly walked over to the warm fire. The warmth spread over my delicate skin and soon, so did the light. Light dose not kill a vampire. It only weakens them. Only the suns light that is. Fire and other light substances do not hurt us in anyway. Though this firelight was almost stinging my delicate pupils. "You have been asleep for some time now. I trust you slept well?" He said gazing away into the dancing fire. "I wouldn't know, I can't seem to remember much." I said keeping my voice at its calmest. I can't tell this stranger too much information. He might be trouble, I think to my self. "What is your name?" I ask immediately. He dose not hesitate. "I am Sanju Dier." He says simply as if knowing that question was to come. I pause. "What is your name?" He asks as he fiddles with a stick. "I am-." I am cut off by a gust of wind blowing the whole fire out. We both look at eachother now. "What was that?" I ask with a serious tone. " I don't know you tell me." He snaps back challengingly. We are both put on the spot of untrustworthy. I see truth in his gray eyes though. I then let out a long deep sigh. "If it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then who was it?" I ask now looking into the dark trees around us. I then know he has accepted my question to be truthful also. He stands and grabs a long staff. "I'll find out, you stay here." This question hurts me. I am now being seen as helpless female. That thought boils in me like no other. I do not like to be thrown away as if there is no use in me. "I don't think so." I say straitening my back. He turns back to me as if I'm some kind of lunatic. "What are you crazy, your nothing but a mire female." He says now not trying to hurt my feelings but I take it personally. "You would be surprise what I can do." I say as a challenging smile comes across my face. He then gets the point that I am dangerous so he throws me a dagger. But I throw it back and take the Bow and Arrows that rest against the tent. "Do you know how to use that thing?" He asks with a surprised expression. " Better than anyone." I say strapping the arrow case to my back. As I do so I notice something. Sanju's eyes are not only gray, he is blind! A shocked expression spreads through my face. Somehow he seemed to notice. "Is everything all right?" he asks now concerned. "Y-your blind?" I stutter through the words as they slip across me tongue. I know my question some what saddens him. Yes but being blind is not bad. You see things so differently. When it rains…" He stops and closes his eyes as if in a sensation. "When it rains I see everything…but I see them and there true beauty…meaning I see what there perpuse in life is, If they are good or evil…everything…its beautiful." He now seems to be in a deep trance and his jet-black hair trails in the wind. Then his eyes shoot open. "Someone is coming." He says low. I, being the vampire I am, am already on guard and alert. "Where?" I ask with a hint of demandment in my voice. With the staff in his hand Sanju points to the north, west of me. After giving Sanju an unsure look I slowly headed through the trees with Sanju close on my trail. Using me unique sense of smell I raised my nose to the air. A hint of greasy hair and burnt eggs lit my nostrils making my chock. "Are you all right?" Sanju asked coming to stop. "Yes…just keep going that way." I said gasping for air. As we continued to track the invader realization swept over me like a blanket. Sanju was blind yet he could fight and run? I decide I will discus this with Sanju alone later. Then I catch a glimpse of some sort of clock and I swerve to my left and head towards the clocked figure. My eyes are now focused on the figure but then I am forced to stop. Why I stop? I do not know why. Then the figure, to my surprise, turns to face me. Every long second is like an hour to a vampire. We, you could say, are ahead of our time. Then the eyes I never thought possible to see were looking directly into my own. The figure was male and had beautiful jet-black hair, and same green emerald eyes…the figure looked everything like me. At that moment I swear my own vampireic heart skipped a beat. The figure too looked completely surprised, coming up to your reflection that dose not involve a mirror is a bit surprising. There was silence. "W-who are you?" I managed to stutter from my frozen lips. "I-I'm Eronew…son of the cursed, son of the universe, King of the earth." He said still at gaze. "And you?" he asked hopeingly. "Riona, Daughter of the Damned, Daughter of the universe, Ruler of the land." There was then a deep, deep silence. Then we both, at the same time, broke the silence with only 3 words. "What are you?" our voices echoed through the trees and the bird's scattered. I then answered first "I am a vampire." "I am a Lycon." This word puzzles me. I have heard of this word but never truly knew what it meant. In many stories there has been a wolf creature stalking the night. A Where-wolf. Both our answers puzzle each other. And again we are caught saying the same thing "You're a..." the way we both trail off is so identical…I almost doubt we're different individuals. I then come to realize, this man could be the son of my mother…the son of Diandora the mortal. "Are you son of Diandora?" I ask trembling. "Y-yes…how do you know that?" Eronew asked through breaths. Then a tear has slid down my face. The thing is, vampires don't cry…only I did and the tear was blood red. "Because she is my mother too." Surprise comes across the boy's face and soon we are both in each-others arms. That was the first time I had actually felt whole. But soon I had come to realize, Sanju was no where to be seen. "Oh my god, Sanju…where is he?" I said pulling away from Eronew and I searched around the aria. No where to be seen. "Oh no." I said falling to the ground only to be met by Eronew. "I think I know who took him and where he's being taken." Eronew said with a guilty look. "Where?" I said stumbling over my words. Then Eronew looked strait into my eyes. " To my master, Torkashna. Thinks he is king of the world." He says with a hint of pity. "What dose he want with Sanju?" I ask afraid of the answer. I have only known Sanju for nearly 20 minuets yet something tells me he is more than a blind man "He wishes to prevent you and him from meeting, which now is ruined for him." Why would we be prevented from meeting? I ask my self now. My confusion shows and Eronew knows it. " What I mean is, Torkashna is afraid he will be taken from his higher place and replaced with you. Sanju is just the person to help you. You see, in the old book, it says the blind fox, the fierce cat and the loyal wolf are to be said as the saviors of the universe." He ends, as his eyes grow wide. "I see now who they are." I sit there clueless as ever. "Sanju is the blind fox, I'm the loyal wolf and you are the fierce cat. We must defeat Torkashna before it's too late. Don't you see? We are the three, the Mortal, the Lycan and the Vampire " Eronew is now more exited at his own discovery. I am then forced to look into Eronew's eyes. There I see a desperate man, who's always wanted best for others. "Eronew, are you sure…" I say but am disrupted by a snap of a twig. Both of our heads snap up. "We must go, his minions are about." Then with that we headed through the woods. The trees arched, the wind howled and yet there could be more damage to this wasteland. Our footsteps poisoned the ground with prints of immortality. As we ran we both could smell the faint odor of the capture and Sanju. Also in the odor I could pick up a faint smell of fresh blood. As we travel through the restless woods a thought comes across me. Actually many thoughts. Why did I care so much for this mear mortal I had just recently met? Why was everything coming to me at once? Could I trust this new brother of myn? Something in his eyes said yes. They were so familiar. I think that before my mother had died when I was first born she had the same shine in her eye. It would make sense if I thought about it. But was Eronew born from the same father? Very unlikely, concidering he was a Lycan. "Are you all right Riona?" he asked as he pushed his way past the outstretched branches of the ancient trees. "Yes, how much further?" I ask impatient. Vampires, especially female vampires are truly impatient but if need be, we will wait. "Right about…-" Eronew was soon cut off by the sudden difference in gravity. The think was, there was no ground underneath us. We were falling and a Vampires worst element was beneath us. Water. Oh how one such as I despises the crucial H2O. We fall into the element and are soon drenched by the cold water substance. I am in the water and don't know which way is up. All I see is blue. I am not to worry too much for I can hold my breath for at the most, thirty minuets before needing much air. But as I squint in the thick water I see something. It swims as if it were born to do so. But soon I am reunited to know it is not a fish. The hair on it was little of the proof to realize it was Eronew. Man how that boy can swim. He spots me and points me in the directing to go. I fallow and am soon gasping for air and struggling to stay afloat. "Were here." He says with a playful smile as he hits the surfus. "It looks like water to me, please don't tell me this Torkashna is a fish." I smile. Eronew laughs at my remark. "Unfortunately no, he's a…" The boy trails off at his last words. My smile is soon faded into a serious frown. "What could he possibly be?" Eronew is only to look at me to realize I'm no fool. "Riona, Torkashna is a Hybrid." I sit there motionless, speechless even. We sit there in the cold water for at least 10 minuets until I start to paddle to shore. "You're not going to find him anywhere on land Riona." Eronew finally speeches up. I stop and look at him. "So he is a fish." I smile at my remark and so does Eronew. "He's in his underwater castle not far from here, I hope you vampires can hold your breath." Eronew smiles again. "I hope you mutts can hold your breath." I laugh and am soon underwater with Eronew close by.


End file.
